I Can't
by GOTENSWIFE
Summary: Felina, the young female clone of Majin Buu feels more lonesome than ever. And feels like she can't escape Boebidi's grasp.


I can't run. I can't hide. I can't be released from my dark side. I can't escape Boebidi's grasp. Lately I've had illusions of being pure. Innocent and clear. Now I realize the same dark spell that brought me to life is causing me pain. Boebidi's sick, dark spell. Can you believe I actually thought Boebidi loved me? To him I was just his pet. A Slave, if you will. My Head is cluttered with dark thoughts as I walk along this narrow ally way. It's a short-cut to an old abandoned shack that I spend my days in.

I up until a month ago lived with that optimistic pink goof ball named Majin Buu. Good grief, he talks like Elmo! Stupid Elmo! Buu wanna do this Buu wanna do that, Elmo wants to do this Elmo wants to do that. You see the similarities? There's only so much happiness you can take until you want to blow yourself up like Cell.

I see the rickety old shack I call home up ahead. Then, I unlock the splintering wood door to my house. I'm welcomed by the living room/kitchen. It's a 2 room shack that was unfurnished when I found it.

I mugged a few people, robbed a few banks to get the money. I went to juvy for a day because of my crimes then broke out and fell off the radar. That was a few weeks ago. I don't bother looking back at what would've happened if I didn't break the law because what's done is done. Except now Goten doesn't know where I am. Sometimes I lie on my cot wondering if he remembers me. Every night I cry myself to sleep longing not to be lonely.

As I think about my past I plug earphones into an iPod nano 2nd generation that I found lying around in a dumpster. I listen to 21 guns by Greenday. I watch as the sun changes. It appears to be around noon. I hop out of my ivory leather seat.

I put on a pair of sunglasses and a dark hood to cover my face. I am on the FBI's wanted list because in Juvy I had no birth certificate and now belly button because technically I was never born. I walk calmly out of the dark alley where my home lies and to a McDonalds. I get 2 big Macs, One for now one for later.

I sprint back to my old shack. I'd fly, but I don't want to draw attention to myself. That's why I put on this skin coloring thing I have acquired over the years. Naturally I'm pink when I was 10 I didn't leave the comfort of Mr. Satan's mansion because of my pink nature. I was bubbly and clueless back then. Now I'm 13 and mature. Most move out of the house when they're 15-16. I moved out at 13.

I now where heavy makeup and dress like a punk instead of wearing my traditional Buu wear . I used wear clothes exactly Buu's except with a white tank top. Now I wear a gray t-shirt with a cartoon ghost, black sweat pants, black combat gloves, skull earings, black high tops, and a silver bow in my hair. My black shoulder length hair covers one eye.

I watch the sun set then go to bed. I thrash around in my sleep having a nightmare. Nobody cares though. Nobody cares about me.

Sorry about it being short. This is my Fan-Made character, Felina. Here is her Info :

Name: Felina  
>Age: As old as Goten<br>Birrthday: 7/1/1998 (The year depends on how old Goten is)  
>Gender: Girl<br>Hair color: Black  
>Hair leght: parted to her right side. It covers one eye always.<br>Eye color: Green eyes that turn red when she goes evil  
>Skin tone: her skin is pink with holes on the sides of her arms and on her neck but she puts on skin coloring and patches up the holes. The stuff is a peach complextion and she only takes it off at home<br>Clothes: gray t-shirt with a cartoon ghost, black sweat pants, black combat gloves, skull earings, black high tops, and a silver bow in her hair Crush: Goten  
>Crush on her: Goten<br>Dislikes: Ant body that hurts her or the people of Earth  
>Friends: Everyone she usually hands out with Goten, Vegeta, or Buu<br>Personality: Total tom boy. Chi chi and Bulla make her dress up all the time but she can't stand it. She was created by Boebidi Babidi's son in a lab with Vegeta Goku and Buu's cells. She was only half way turned Evil before she busted out of Boebidi's lab so at random times her eyes will turn red and an evil force takes over her.  
>Race: Half Buu Half Saiyan<br>Powers: All of Goku's, Vegeta's, and Buu's attacks  
>Forms:She can go up to ss4<br>Siblings: none  
>Parents: none<br>Favorite color: Dark Blue  
>Favorite animal: winged tiger<br>Favorite sport: Soccer

Do you think she is a Mary Sue?


End file.
